Know your Homestars
by Blu Taiger
Summary: After seeing so many Know your Stars fics, you know I had to get in on this action. It's All That's Know your Stars with the cast of Homestar Runner. Terminado
1. Everybody everybody

**Disclaimer:** Homestar Runner and all related titles and characters belong to the Brothers Chaps, not myself. The same goes for "Know your Stars" which belongs to Nick. Oh, and I don't own Geico or Ditech either.

"Uh, Hello?" Homestar called as he looked about his surroundings. "Anybody hewe?" He ventured a little further onto the empty stage, looking all around him and seeing nothing except for an empty chair.

"Hey, cool! Is this a new mainpage?" he asked, no one answered. "No, okay…uh, well I guess I'll just sit down." He walked a few steps and seated himself in the chair. The main lights dimmed while some other lights began flashing.

"Know your Stars, Know your Stars, Know your Stars, Know your Stars, Know your Staaars…"came a voice suddenly echoing trough the air.

"Homestar Runner…"

"Yeah?" said the confused Homestar.

"He's made of tofu." Continued the strange voice.

"Uuuh … What?" asked Homestar, very confused. "Who said that? Stwongbad, is that you?"

"Homestar Runner…"

"What?"

"Does his grocery shopping at the local dumpster behind Stucci's."

"Stwongbad, what awe you talking about? I don't eat at the dumps!"

"Suuure you don't." the voice taunted in a mocking tone. "And that's certainly not where you got that dinky propeller cap, or that pretty skirt you got on."

"Uh, what awe you talking about? I don't see no skiwt."

"Well, it sure isn't a kilt."

"What's that?"

"Homestar Runner…" The voice continued. "Is not wearing pants."

"WHAT?" yelled Homestar, jumping out of the chair. "I do to weaw pants!" He stomped his foot. "I has tight pants, I waews long pants!" He began stamping his feet, prancing and jumping about wildly. "Tall pants, small pants! Tight pant, white pants! Cweepy, sneaky, slinky, dinky, luscious, scwumptius, glowious PANTS!"

At the last word of his little rant, he jumped about three feet into the air and fell straight onto his back.

There was a brief pause, and then…

"Homestar Runner… Just saved a bunch of money on his car insurance by switching to Gieco."

Homestar sat up.

"Oh gwoss!" He said looking across the floor "Thewe's geckos awound?"

"Now you know Homestar Runner." The voice ended.

"Allwight." Homestar said, getting to his feet. "Now I know Homestaw Wunnew."

He started walking away, and fell off the stage.

"Woo, that was fun." He said from the floor.


	2. Definatly the Mac

After Homestar had taken his last fall, a head appeared from somewhere offstage. It looked from left to right trying to find the source of the great commotion that was going on. Having found nothing except an empty chair, Pom pom bounced further onto the stage. Still, he continued looking around for the source of the argument he heard. He finally came to the edge of the stage and looked down.

"Hey, Pom pom." Came Homestars voice from the floor.

Pom pom began making bubbling noises, which is how poms speak.

"No, I'm allwight." Homestar reassured him. "Hey, go sit in that chaiw up thewe."

Pom pom bubbled some more.

"No, sewiously, it's lots of fun."

Pom pom shook his head exasperatedly, but turned and bounced over to the chair and sat down on top of it. (Because he clearly would never fit into it)

The lights dimmed once more, while the other lights began floating across the stage.

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your staaaars."

"Pom pom…"

Pom pom looked about to see where the voice was coming from.

"Comes from the Isle of Ping Pong"

Pom pom quirked up and started bubbling once more. Trying, perhaps, to inform the voice that he was in fact from the Isle of Pom.

"Pom pom…" the voice continued. "Is the American pastime."

Pom pom began rubbing his head in puzzlement, trying to figure out what on Earth this voice was talking about.

"He makes a great water balloon too, kids."

Pom pom bubbled again, obviously offended.

"Pom pom… is the original Fluffy Puffed Marshmallow."

Pom pom was clearly offended now, as his bubbling reflected.

"Pom pom…was born on Mars."

Pom pom bubbled some more and pointed into the empty air.

"Whose to say the Isle of Ping Pong _isn't_ on Mars?" the voice persisted. "By the way, I've got a message for your mom." The voice started making the same bubbling sounds that Pom pom made.

Pom poms eyes went wide at this. After the initial shock, Pom pom bubbled up a storm; bouncing up and down with a look of pure fury in his eyes, shaking his arms at the air and literally shaking with anger.

Then a phone rang.

Pom pom stopped his rant and pulled a cell phone out of his body. After answering, he began chatting away with whoever had called him. He bounced away off the stage still bubbling into his receiver.

"Wait, come back!" the voice called after him. "This isn't over yet. It's not, it's, uuuuh… and now you know Pom pom."

"Pom pom's definitely the Mac awound hewe." Homestar said from the floor.


	3. Breaks for Dolphins

After Pom pom exited, Marzipan appeared on the stage carrying her guitar and quietly humming to herself.

"Oh, look Carol." She said spotting the chair. "This looks like a good place to practice."

No sooner had she seated herself and began strumming her guitar strings then the lights dimmed.

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your staaaars."

"Ooh, hear that Carol? That'd make some great background music."

"Marzipan…" said the mysterious voice. "works as your friendly, neighborhood taxidermist."

One of Carols strings broke.

"What!" Marzipan demanded. "I do not do taxidermy! That's awful!"

"Marzipan…" the voice continued. "She eats baby seals."

Marzipan gasped.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "I love baby seals."

"Yeah. That's why you eat them so much."

"I do _not_ eat seals!" she persisted.

"Marzipan… doesn't kill her seals before she eats them."

"Oh, that's horrible! You're a monster!" She yelled.

"At least I'm not in love with a guitar."

"Homestar is not a guitar." Marzipan retorted.

"I'm not?" Homestar asked.

"Marzipan…" the voice went on. "Is a bell."

"Oh, why thank you. I guess I am a belle. That's very ni-"

"No, B-E-L-L." said the voice. "A _bell_."

"That's not true!" Marzipan shouted, jumping out of the chair. "Whoever you are, you better-" As she landed on the stage, there was a _ding ding dinging_ sound.

"Uh hu hu hu hu" Homestar laughed. "He siweously got you that time, Mawzipa-"

"Shut your trap, Homestar!" snapped Marzipan.

"Yes, Momzipan." Homestar complied.

"Now you know Marzipan, the seal-eating, guitar-loving taxidermist." Said the voice.

"No they don't!" Marzipan yelled after the voice "They don't know anything. All you said was a pack of lies! Come back here, tell them the truth! Are you listening to me!…"


	4. Cheap as Free

"Come on Homestar, take me home." Marzipan pouted.

"Uh, wight, see Mawzipan, I'm not even suwe whewe we awe." Homestar stated.

"well, you better figure it out and get me out of here right now. Or else!"

"Well, I don't wanna find out what 'Oh else' means, so alwight, let's go!"

The two started to leave the stage, when the wall behind them exploded. They got to their feet and looked up at the stage to see a large, armored vehicle sitting where they had just been standing. Within moments, several furry yellow creatures came pouring out of it.

"Good work, troops!" said one that was wearing a cowboy hat and sunglasses. "We've made it to the secret base! Blue Laser's gotta be sneak'n around here someplace." As he said this, he leapt into the chair.

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your staaaaars."

All the Cheat Commandos looked around, each trying to find the source of the voice they heard.

"Who said that?" asked the one in the hat.

"Gunhaver…" chimed the voice.

"How d'you know my name?" Gunhaver demanded.

"He packs a water pistol."

Gunhaver and his troops were taken aback.

"Water pistol! What the cock-a-doodle are you talk'n about?"

"Sir," chimed Silent Rip. "I think he means the water pistol you keep in-"

"Never mind, soldier." Said a disgruntled Gunhaver.

"Gunhaver…" the voice went on. "His real name is Annie."

"Sir, is that true?" Silent Rip asked.

"No!" Gunhaver growled. "I don't know _what_ he's been smoken that he'd say that."

"Oh," came the voice. "Wasn't that you in the movie _'Annie, get your gun'_?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Fightgar chuckled.

"Quiet, you." Said Gunhaver, annoyed by Fightgars laughing.

"Gunhaver…" came the voice again. "watches _'My Little Pony'_."

"Uh, you must be mistaken, see _I_ watch _'Pony Fights I and II'_. But, I totally see how you could mix the two up." Gunhaver said sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Fightgar was having a laughing fit.

"_My little Pony!"_ He gasped between breaths, then continued laughing until he was about to pass out.

"Fightgar…" said the voice. (that sobered him up.) "He _is_ a _'My Little Pony'_."

Fightgar opened and closed his mouth several times, but couldn't find anything to say. Meanwhile, the other commandos had a laugh at his expense.

"Fightgar…is an old lady."

"What, no!" said Fightgar, finding his voice at last. "That was a disguise! Gunhaver told me to do it!"

"He didn't tell you _what_ to disguise yourself as." Said the voice smugly. "You _like_ being an old woman."

"No I don't!"

"Silent Rip…" the voice went on.

_Oh boy,_ Silent Rip thought.

"Cheats on his tests."

"What are you talking about?" Demanded Silent Rip. "I don't cheat on tests, I don't even _have_ tests!"

"Oh yeah?" asked the voice. "Then take a look at _this_!"

On a movie screen, there appeared the image of Silent Rip and a Blue Laser agent taking a test.

"What did you get on number four, sir?" asked the Blue Laser agent.

"The Typhoid." said Silent Rip.

"Hey, that's not how it happened! You messed with the tape! And that's not cheating anyhow, it's giving away answers."

"Where did that movie screen come from?" Fightgar asked Krackotage.

"I wasn't look'n over there; for all I know, it came from the air! Hee hee **Ha!**"

"Silent Rip…" the voice went on. "Makes a great din wherever he goes."

"I do not!" said Silent Rip, sounding very hurt. "That's why I'm called Silent Rip. **_Silent_** Rip! I'm stealthy! I can sneak up on anything, anybody! I don't make a sound! I even have a loud noise silencer!…" He kept on going like the Energizer Bunny on steroids about being silent. Seeing that it wouldn't be able to antagonize him any more, the voice shifted its attention.

"Krackotage…" it said "has no rhythm."

"I got tons of rhythm! I do, I do. If you'd care to listen, you'd know it's true! Ha ha ho hoo."

"Krackotage…" the voice continued. "listens to country western."

"Country western! Don't be ridiculous! I smack those dolts with a big 'ol stick…u-lus… hee…hee?"

"That was horrible!" the voice observed.

"Well, _you_ try com'n up with rhymes on the spot like that!" Krackotage snapped.

"Now you know the Cheat Commandos." The voice concluded.

"No they don't" Fightgar yelled. "Come back and face us like a the Cheat!"

"At ease, soldiers." Gunhaver said. "We have a job to do. To put Blue Laser out of commission! Quick, to the action figure storage truck!"

"Off we go to find this guy. And when we do, he's gonna fry! Hoo hoo Hee Haw!" Laughed Krackotage.

"I need a hug." said Silent Rip.

"Tell ya what," said Gunhaver. "You can have shotgun this time."

The Cheat Commandos piled into their war machine and drove off through the gaping hole in the wall they had made.


	5. Scroll Buttons

Homestar, Marzipan and Pom pom watched as the giant vehicle reversed its way out of the wall. When it had gone, they heard a gruff voice saying

"Now, _that's_ my kind of S U V right there." The three saw a shape coming through the gaping hole in the wall, followed by a much larger shape.

"I'll tell ya, big guy, i-"

"Hey Stwong Bad!" Homestar said. "What'we you doing hewe? Did you get in a fight with the haunted ceiling to?"

"Uh, _no!_" Strong Bad replied, leaning away from Homestars face. "I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Cool, cool." replied Homestar.

Strong Bad moved away towards the chair with Strong Mad close behind. "So, as I was say'n," he sat down. "S U Vs, the-"

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your staaaaars."

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Strong Bad demanded.

"Strong Bad…"

"Yeah, that's me."

"has no hands."

"What! What are you talk'n about! Of coarse I have hands!"

"No you don't." said the voice "That's why you always have boxing gloves on."

"I do too have hands." Strong Bad insisted.

"Then let's see you take them off and prove it."

"I don't need to take these off for anybody!"

"Uh huh, riiiiiight. Strong Bad…"

"_What?_"

"He sings like a goat."

"Hey! Take that back! You know that's messed up."

"You're right." The voice said. "Goats sing better than you."

"What the crap, man! I have a great voice. I can sing better than anybody. Right guys?" He looked out expectantly at everyone, only to be met with many mumblings, murmurings, exchanged glances, "hmmmms", "hummms" and bubbling. (From Pom pom.)

"Ah, who needs y'all?" he grunted.

"Strong Bad…" the voice went on relentlessly.

"_Yeah?_" Strongbad groaned.

"Is made of cardboard."

"Um, no I'm not!" snapped Strongbad.

"Oh _no?_" sneered the voice "Then perhaps you'd like to view this exclusive clip from Sbe mail 103."

On the video screen, there appeared an image of Strong Bad's couch, behind which, was a cardboard box being held up by Strong Bad's boxing gloves.

"Do do do do, it's tough bein' a box! Do do do do, but I'm livn' it up! Livn' it up! Do do do do, livn' it up! Do do do do do do. Box!" sang Strong Bad as he moved the box around and about.

"HOORAY FOR BOOOOOOOX!" cheered the image of Strong Mad.

"See?" said the voice smugly.

"Hey, wait a minute!" said Strong Bad "Show the earlier part of that sbe mail!"

"MAKE IT DANCE!" said the image of Strong Mad holding the cardboard box in front of Strong Bad. "MAKE IT PRAAAAAANCE!"

"Okay big guy, I'll make that cardboard box dance and prance later…" Said the Strong Bad on the screen.

"Strong Box…" the voice went on

"Strong**_ Box!_**" Strongbad yelled "What the cra-"

"Lost another loan to Ditech."

"WHAT! That doesn't even make any sense!"

"It's okay, Stwong Box." Said Homestar. "I just saved my caw insecuwities."

"You don't got a car!" yelled Strong Bad.

"Yeah," Homestar said. "You'we pwobably wight."

"Stong Bad…" went the voice. "Is a tapeleg."

"Augh," Strong Bad sighed "How many times I gotta go over this! I am not a tapeleg. My legs aren't made of tape. I mean, look at this. Does it look like-"

Stong Bad lifted his leg into the air and noticed that it was wrapped up in duct tape.

"Whoa, whare'd that come from?" he wondered.

"Now you know Strong Bad." Said the voice

"What? No they don't, you just made up a bunch of crap about me! Come back and fix this! Boy, if I ever find out who that guy is…" He grumbled while shaking his fist.

"DAAAAAUGH, MEEEEEEEEEE." Strong Mad growled as he seized Strong Bad by the head and flung him out of the chair. He then sat down himself. The chair sagged and groaned under his weight.


	6. BREAK 'EM SMAAAASH!

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your staaaaars"

Strong Mad looked for what was making these words.

"Strong Mad…" said the voice

"I AM STRONG MAAAAAAD!" said Strong mad

"Is a professor at Oxford." The voice finished

"HUUUUUH?" said Strong Mad.

"Strong Mad…"

"I DON'T LIKE THIS MOVIIIIIIIIE!"

"Contains many essential vitamins and minerals."

Strong Mad sat dumbfounded for a moment.

"IT'S FOR YOOOOOOOU!" he yelled pointing at Strong Bad

"Hey man," Strong Bad said "Don't get me dragged back into this."

"Whats s'matter Strong Bad?" said the voice. "Can't take a little pressure?"

"Hey, shut up!" Strong Bad yelled, shaking his fist in the air. "I'll take all _your_ pressure if you'd come down and show your cowardly mug!"

"Strong Mad…"

"Hey! I'm not finished with you-" Strong Bad called

"He is Magical Trevor."

"UUUUM…"

"Magical Trevor?" Wondered Marzipan "What's that?"

"You know…" Homestar said "_Evwy one loves Magical Twevoh, 'cause the twicks that he does_ _awe evew so clevew_…" he began singing.

"Ugh," said Strong Bad "heard enough of that!"

"LLAMA SONG! LLAMA SOOOOOONG!"

"Okay big bro, we'll watch the Llama Song later."

"Strong Mad…" said the voice "Ate his English teacher."

"Hey man," Strong Bad said "at least get your facts straight. He ate his _Math_ teacher"

"TWO PLUS TWOOOOOOO!" said Strong Mad.

"Strong Mad…" said the voice

"DAAAAAUGH!" said Strong Mad

"Plays games of chess against not-so-bright rocks"

The voice waited, but nothing happened

"Why doesn't anyone have anything to say?" it asked

"Because," said Strong Bad "For once you said something that's actually true."

"Uh-"

"Though, he doesn't really play against the rocks, he just sorta tosses the pieces around. And then, he eats the rocks"

"CHECKMATE! CHECKMAAAAAAATE!" Strong mad yelled while pounding on the chair.

"Of coarse," the voice continued "The only difference between Strong mad and a refrigerator is that one is a large machine with a cold interior, and the other holds food."

"Um, I don't really see what that has to do with anything," said Strong Bad "but that accurately describes both of them actually."

"But wait," said Marzipan "How does it describe Strong Mad in the 'holding food' part?"

"Clearly, you've never seen Strong Mad at breakfast."

"I COULD EAT A HOOOORSE!" Strong Mad yelled.

"And that's not just an expression in his case." Said Strong Bad.

"Now you know Strong Mad." Said the voice

"CLASS DISMIIIIIIIIISSED!" Strong Mad yelled as he thundered off the stage.

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, the cow is back! Yeah, yeah, yeah, the cow is back!_" sang Homestar in his sixth encore of _Magical Trevor_.

"Will somebody shut that thing off!" snapped Marzipan

"_He saw beans, lots of beans, lots of oh_-"

"DAAAAUGH!" Strong Mad pulled Homestars hat off of his head and stuffed into Homestars mouth.

"Oh, that's better." Said Marzipan "Thank you."


	7. These peoples try to phaz me

"And that's why I'm afraid 'a terlets." Coach Z was walking onto the stage carrying a bottle of Listerine, from which he took a swig.

"Ugh, really didn't need to hear that." Bubs followed the coach in, wearing a look of pure disgust on his face. Coach Z took another swig of mouthwash.

"Well, I tell yas." Coach Z went on "Indoor plummen, It's-"

"Hey," said Bubs, spotting the mass of people off of the stage. "What's evabody doin out here?"

"We havin some kinda kernvention 'er somethin?"

"Whatever you do," Marzipan said "don't sit in that chair."

"What cher?" The coach asked as he sat down.

"Know you stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your staaaaars."

"I think she means _that_ chair." Bubs said pointing at the chair Coach Z was sitting in.

"Nah," said Coach Z "I'd know if it wer this one."

"Coach Z…." said the voice "Is a proud member of the lace and doily club."

"The who with the what, now?" Coach Z asked blankly. "I've never heard of such a thing."

"You know," the voice went on "It's where they talk about books and poems and junk. They knit and drink lots of tea."

"I don't drink no T's," said the coach. "er A's, er S's er any other letters fer that matter." Bubs sighed exasperatedly.

"And most of its members are elderly ladies." The voice went on

"Oh, lady types!" said Coach Z "That's okay then." Bubs went pop eyed at this statement and took a large step away from Coach Z.

"Coach Z…" continued the voice "Is a leprechaun."

"Leppercawn!" Coach Z exclaimed. "I ain't no leppercawn!… And what is a leppercawn anyways?"

"The wee people." Said the voice "Irish folk with magical powers."

"_Evwy one loves Magical Twevoh_-" Homestar started singing again.

"DAAAAUGH!" Strong mad hit Homestar over the head, rendering him unconscious.

"Hey," said Coach Z "I got no magical-ness,… And I'm perty sure I'm not Irish, so I couldn't be a leppercawn boy o'."

Bubs started chuckling.

"Then explain your green clothes." The voice went on

"Hey, this is all I can afferd." coach said "And what's so funny?" he asked Bubs.

"Oh, nothin." Bubs lied. "Maybe I should start call'en you o' Z." he chuckled. Coach Z drank deeply from his Listerine bottle.

"Coach Z…" said the voice "Has three heads."

"Really?" said coach. "Aresome! Hey, were're the odder two?" he asked, looking all around.

"You don't really have three heads!" the voice snapped.

"Oh, den why'd you say I did?" he asked

"You-your…that,-it" the voice stuttered. "grrr-ugh,…Coach Z…"

"Hey, dats me." Said Coach Z (Who was blind drunk by now.)

"Eats barbed wire." The voice said "…naked…on his front lawn." the voice added hopefully.

"life is full of _beauty_-full things…" Coach Z started singing.

"Ugh," the voice sighed. "Now you know Coach Z, the barbed wire eating, three headed leprechaun." said the voice dully, as if it had something better to be doing.

"_Life is full of beauty-full things!_…" Coach Z was now dancing at the edge of the stage while singing – much to every ones discontent. Bubs observed this little display for a brief moment before pushing Coach Z off of the stage with a resounding _thud._

"_Happy decemberween, Mr. President_." Coach Z mumbled from the floor.

"Glad that's over." Bubs said as he stepped backwards a couple of paces and fell down into the chair.


	8. We're always awsome!

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your staaaaars."

_Wonder what sap he's honed in on this time. _Bubs thought to himself. He looked around and realized what chair he was sitting in.

"Oh man!" he exclaimed. He dashed out of the chair and away from it with surprising speed for a man with such bulk.

"Oh, look at that." he said. "I'm not in the chair anymore. Guess that means you can't-"

"Bubs Concession stand…"

"Or not." Bubs said.

"Goes by his nickname – Silent, but deadly."

"I do not!" Bubs yelled. "Nobody calls me that."

"I just did." said the voice.

"You don't count." Bubs retorted

"Sure I do," the voice said smugly "1, 2, 3, 4,-"

"Yeah, real clever." said Bubs

"Bubs Concession stand…" said the voice "Is a sith Lord."

"What are you talkin about?" Bubs demanded "That's a lotta bull."

"Use the force, fatso." taunted the voice

"What are you talkin about? What 'force'?" asked Bubs

"I think he means like what happens when you eats fibers." Said Strong Bad.

_No more raspberry smoothies for him_. Bubs made a mental note to himself.

"bubs Concession stand…" the voice went on

"Yeah?" said Bubs

"Steals from orphans."

"That's not, um, en…tirely true." said Bubs.

"Oh, Bubs!" Marzipan gasped. "That's awful! How could you do that!"

"I don't!" Bubs snapped "Well, I mean… y'know, there was this one time…uh, well – that is…"

"Bubs Concession stand…"went the voice "eats too many blueberries."

"What's this fresh cockamamie?" asked Bubs "I don't eat _any_ blueberries!"

"Then explain your face." Said the voice

"What's wrong with my face!" he yelled "I think it's strait pretty! Don't you?"

"Eeee-e-e-e-ewe" went Strong Bad, accompanied by Homestar, Strong Mad and Marzipan.

"If you didn't eat so many berries," the voice went on "You wouldn't have stained your face blue."

"What choo talkin 'bout? My face has always been blue!" Said Bubs "And not from eat'n no fruit neither!"

"Hey Bubs," said Strong Bad "Maybe you could use your awesome force powers to teach this guy a lesson."

"I'll teach you a lesson if you don't shut up about the force powers!" yelled an exasperated Bubs.

"Bubs Concession stand…"

"What?" asked Bubs

"Has a swastika tattoo on his left bicep."

"_How did you know about tha_ – I mean, no I don't."

"Now you know Bubs Concession stand." the voice faded out.

"Well," said Bubs "Time to get back to work!" He jumped off the stage and headed for an exit door. Opening it briefly, he loked back in.

"Say, where are we anyhow?" he asked.


	9. Poetry slammed

"Come on, everyone." Marzipan said "We need to find a way out of this place."

"I heard that!" Strong Bad agreed "Let's blow this joint."

"Um, hello-o-o" everyone turned around to see Strong Sad standing on the stage.

"Oh, wait." said Strong Bad "This might be worth watching."

"What's going on?" asked a confused Strong Sad "I was alphabetizing my pens and went to get some mineral water. And then I found myself here."

"I don't know, man." Homestar said. "Maybe you should take a sit down, and it will all make moh sense."

"But Homestar," Marzipan interjected "The only place he _can_ sit down is in that chair. And you know what happens when you sit in that chair."

"Weally, what?"

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your staaaaars."

"Who said that?" asked Strong Sad "What was that voice?"

"Strong Sad…"

"And where are these floating words coming from?" he asked in bewilderment while observing the word _Strong Sad_, which appeared when the voice spoke.

"He smokes Coca-Cola." The voice finished

"Uh, what are you talking about?" asked Strong Sad "You can't smoke Coca-Cola."

"Yeah, says who?" said the voice

"Says the laws of physics." Strong Sad answered. "You can only smoke something that burns. And Coke doesn't burn because it's a liquid."

"So is gasoline." the voice replied

"Gasoline is a _flammable_ liquid. Coke isn't."

"Uh huh, Suuuuure." Said the voice. "Strong Sad…"

"What?" asked Strong Sad.

"He lives on the moon."

"That's not true! I don't live on the moon, nobody can live on the moon."

"Oh, right. My mistake." Said the voice "You can't possibly live _on_ the moon, because you _are_ the moon."

"Now that's just nonsense!" Strong sad whined.

"Strong Sad…" the voice went on

"Oh, dread torment. Will this day never cease?"

"Is a third world country terrorist dictator."

"Ah, man!" yelled Strong Bad "Why come he didn't say that for me!"

"I am not a terrorist. Or a dictator." Strong Sad complained "And I'm certainly not a terrorist dictator."

"Sure you are." Said the voice "You go by the moniker of Pand Hitler."

"Germany is not even a third world country." moaned Strong Sad.

"Who said anything about Germany?" the voice asked

"Well, you said Hitler, and Hitler was the leader of Germany."

"But, you're _Pand_ Hitler." The voice stated "Your Panda Nazis and Moose Cavalry will soon conquer all the earth."

"You're just making things up!" said Strong Sad

"No, Strong Bad testifies to this to."

"Wait, I do?" Strong Bad asked in puzzlement.

"You sure do." The voice answered "See?"

On the screen there appeared an image of Strong Bad wearing a black shirt with the words "_My little brother is taking over the world, and alls I got was this stupid T-shirt_" written on it.

"Hey, I don't have a shirt like that!" Strong Bad yelled

"It's probably just one of those photo manipulations." Bubs said

"Uh hu hu hu" Homestar laughed "Bubs, don't be widiculous. Photo manipulations awen't weal."

"Sure they are." Bubs said, producing a large stack of papers. "I got a whole mess 'a them!"

"Oh, wow." said Homestar, taking one "I didn't know you knew Bullwinkle."

"Bubs," said Marzipan, taking another one "is this you making out with a _Barbie_ doll?"

"Oh, uh that's for my private collection." he said, snatching it back.

"Strong Sad…" continued the voice "Is the offspring of Bubs Concession stand, the silent but deadly Sith Lord, and a socket wrench."

"Socket wrenches aren't capable of reproduction." Strong Sad whined

"I suppose your 'Laws of Physics' told you that too." The voice asked, mockingly.

"Yes." said Strong Sad "Well, I mean, they don't _talk_ per say, but-"

"Uh huh, whatever." the voice said "Now you know Strong Sad, Aka Pand Hitler, who will soon rule all."

"That isn't any thing true about me." lamented Strong Sad. "You just made it up. I might tell you to come back and make this right, but I know you won't listen… so never mind."

"That mysterious voice has reached an all time low." Marzipan said

"Oh, totally" Strong bad agreed "I mean, really, _Panda Nazis and Moose Cavalry_! Talk about the epitome of stupid – Oh, wait, that might actually work…"


	10. Creepy old men

As Strong Sad left the stage, a familiar laughing sound could be heard close by.

"Doo hoo, doo hoo hoo hoo." The King of Town stepped out onto the stage.

"Is this the kitchen?" he asked looking around at everyone.

"Yeah, it is." Strong Bad said "Have a seat and we'll get your food right to ya."

"Hot dog!" the King exclaimed, dashing to the empty seat.

"Strong Bad, how could you do that to him?" Marzipan asked

"Hey, if _I_ gotta go through this kinda torture, so does _he_!"

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your staaaaars."

"Doo, is that the waiter?" the King asked

"The King of Town…" said the voice

"I'll have a lobster bisque! Oh, and ham casserole and plum pudding. Ooh, and for dessert –"

"Is a Neanderthal."

"– a heavenly parfait and – What? What did you call me?"

"A Ne…an…der…thal" the voice said, slowly so the King could understand.

"What does that mean? Is it some reference regarding royalty?"

"Suuuure it is." came the voice smugly, with a hint of disappointment as well. "The King of town…"

"Doo,"

"Eats garbage cans."

"I only did that _once!_" the King snapped defensively. "And, in all honesty, it was quite tasty."

"Oh, _man_!" yelped Strong Bad

"How revolting!" Marzipan shrieked

"I feel unwell." Homestar moaned

"I'm gonna puke my pants!" said Coach Z

"DELISIOUUUUUS!" Yelled Strong Mad

"Perducci…" the voice continued

"Is my order ready yet?" the King asked

"Is a sheep."

"What this is?" said the King "I think you should know that I'm not a sheep!"

"You're fluffy and white, though." retorted the voice "Explain that."

"That doesn't mean nothin." the King declared "And earlier, you said I was a Neanderthal! (Whatever that is)"

"Well, _obviously_, you're a _Neanderthal_ _Sheep_! Duu-uh!"

"Listen here, you…y, you…_whipper_ snapper," the King growled "I know sheep! I had a flock of 'em! I know that ain't one!"

"'_Had'_ a flock, eh?" went the voice "And just what happened to them?"

"Well," the King started "There was a flock, and…"

"Uh huh," went the voice

"Well, they were looking… particularly tender, then…"

"Yeah," said the voice

"My, my cook was…there"

"Go on…" the voice said

"They were, uh… delicious?… Doo hoo?"

"There you have it." the voice said triumphantly "The King of Town… Is a cannibalistic sheep."

"I regret what I done." the King moaned

"The King of Town…" continued the voice "Ate his own arms."

"What then!" said the King "I think you're a little confused. See, I don't have any arms."

"Not any more, you don't" the voice said.

"No, I mean I've never had arms!" the King argued.

"Are you _sure_?" asked the voice

"Of coarse I am!" said the King "At least, I'm pretty-"

"How do you pick things up, then?" asked the voice "Arms are pretty important for tasks like that."

"Well," the King said "I just… do"

"Yeah?" said the voice "Then pick up that fork."

The King looked down on the stage to see a little, plastic fork laying there. He bent over, moving about, obviously trying to pick it up off of the stage. But, no matter how much he huffed, puffed, wheezed or groped about, the fork would not budge.

"Where'd that fork come from, anyways?" asked Bubs.

"I think that's a talk you need to have with you'we pawents, Bubs." Homestar said

"Hey, kids! Why be standing around, when you could be eating Fluffy Puffed Marshmallows!"

Everyone - except for the King, who was still trying to pick the fork up - looked in the air to see a giant marshmallow flying around

"Oh, gross!" Strong Bad said "Somebody get the exterminator in here!" Meanwhile, Marshie continued buzzing about.

"Fluffy Puffed Marshmallows; all the great taste of a mound of raw sugar, without a single vitamin, nutrient or any amount of healthiness to get in the way! Why would anyone want to eat anything else, anyway?"

"CRIKEEEEEY!" Strong Mad yelled as he seized Marzipans guitar and began swinging it around, attempting to swat the disturbing, talking marshmallow away. He finally succeeded, and with a loud _WHACK_, Marshie flew several feet away and smacked the King of Town right in the face.

"Woah, that was random." the voice said "Anyway, now you know the King of Town-"

"Wait," the King said "Did you just call me Peducci?"

"-The cannibalistic, Neanderthal Sheep who ate his own arms." the voice finished

"Okay, what were we just talking about?" the King asked

"You were telling us what you want for dinner." Strong Bad told him

"Doo, I like dinner! I'll have tuna melt sandwiches – Lots of 'em! And an onion log, and spaghetti with cheese and meat sauce, and grapefruit juice, and a chili casserole, and…"


	11. Soooo good!

"Alright, my gallstones," came a voice from offstage "let's get lookn'…" 

"Soooo good!" three other voices joined the first. Everyone in the audience area turned to see four poorly drawn girls walking onto the stage.

"This looks like a great place to get our _groove_ on" said one wearing baggy pants. The other three began laughing.

"What's Her Face, did you seriously just 'groove'?" asked the one with pigtails. "What a retro – freak! Hey, move it old – timey man!" she said to the King of Town.

"Doo, but I haven't finished my dinner yet!" protested the King.

"Hey, there goes a giant flying _Twinkie_!" she yelled, pointing into the audience.

"Doo –" yelped the King, and dashed off the stage

"Somebody get this fwiggin' sheep off of me!" Homestar yelled from underneath the King while everyone else laughed at him.

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your staaaaars." came the voice.

"The Ugly One," asked the girl with pigtails from the chair "Did your dad follow us again?"

"I don't think so."

"Cheerleader…" the voice said

"Maybe it's_ your_ dad." said the girl wearing a plaid skirt.

"Is related to Weird Al Yankovic." said the voice

"Cheerleader," said What's Her Face "you never told us that."

"That's 'cause I'm not, Doofus!" Cheerleader yelled.

"Cheerleader…" the voice went on "Gives all her money to charity."

"What?" Cheerleader shrieked "That's a lie! I got better things to spend money on than poor persons…"

"Like rubber chickens and coconuts." said the voice

"Yes. _I mean no!_" she yelled "Like make up and boys."

"And plastic surgery." added The Ugly One.

"And plastic surge – what are you implying?"

"Oh, nothing… _hee hee_."

"Cheerleader…" the voice went on

"Your dad's calling you again" said What's Her Face to Cheerleader

"Does her shopping at the thrift stores."

"What!" Cheerleader nearly exploded. "Thrift Stores! Only big losers and lesser dweebs do their shopping at dumps like that."

What's Her Face spoke up. "I do my shopping the –"

"Stop using your mouth." Cheerleader snapped "We shop at _the_ most exclusive stored so we'll always look…"

"Sooooo good!" said the four in unison.

"More like, Sooooo ridiculous!" the voice said.

"I think he just insulted you guys" said the one in the plaid skirt.

"So and So…" said the voice

"Oh, uuuh…" stuttered the one in the skirt.

"Majors in Government and Economics."

"Uh, excuse me." said So and So "but I think your accuracy is questionable. See, I major in Math and –"

"So and So…" the voice went on "Is dating an elf."

"I am not!" So and So snapped

"pssst… Does he have a brother?" What's Her Face asked hopefully

"There is no elf, yo!" So and So yelled at her friend

"Oh yeah," the voice taunted "Then what about ol' Bret Bretterson?"

"Bret's not an elf!" she shouted

"He was made up from your head." the voice said "That pretty much accounts to the same thing."

"He's gotcha there." Cheerleader said

"But," So and So went on "Even if I _did_ make him up, _which I didn't_" she added looking at there smug faces. "That wouldn't necessarily mean he was an elf!"

"So and So…"

"Ugh, what now?"

"Has a pet marshmallow."

"Okay, that's just nonsense! You can't have Marshmallows for pets."

"Sure you can." the voice said "He's right down there."

So and So looked down onto the stage to see a white lump that was Marshie, just now recuperating

"That's… right… kids…" he said weakly "Fluffy.. Puffed Marshmal – aaaaugh!"

So and So, in a frustrated rage, punted the annoying ball of sugar across the stage; where he ricocheted off the wall and smacked What's Her Face in the back of the head.

"Ow." said What's Her Face. Marshie said nothing, because he was unconscious again.

"What's Her Face…" said the voice

"I got marshmallow – ed!" said What's Her Face

"Got arrested recently."

"Oh yeah?" she asked

"Yeah!" the voice answered

"For what?" What's Her Face asked

"For liberating the animals from the zoo."

"Oh… yeah, that."

"Wait…" said Cheerleader "You mean, you actually did?"

"Well, they just looked so unhappy in their little cages… so-"

"I bet that _Green Peace_ would support her on that." So and So said

"_Fight the power_!" The Ugly One yelled

"Yo," said Cheerleader "That was…"

"Soooo good!"

"Well, _that_ didn't go the way it was supposed to…" the voice mumbled to its self. "So… What's Her Face…"

"Yes, General?"

"Drives under the influence."

"The influence of what?" asked a confused What's Her Face.

"Whaddaya mean '_What_'?" Snapped the voice "The influence of _raspberries_, of coarse."

"Um," said So and So, "I'm not really sure that raspberries have any 'influence'."

"Shows what you know." Said the voice "I'll have you know that raspberries cause over a million casualties among household pets."

"Then what's that have to do with us?" asked The Ugly One.

"Stop listening to him!" yelled So and So, "He's making it all up!"

"The Ugly One…" the voice went on

_This ought to be good_. Cheerleader thought to herself.

"Is the most popular among teen girls."

"Oh," The Ugly One wore an expression of flattered bliss on her face. Cheerleader looked as if something very large had hit her on the head.

"The Ugly One…"

"Yes, Daddy?" said The Ugly One

"Doesn't wear deodorant." the voice finished

"My secret's out!" The Ugly One yelled. The other girls backed away from her with looks of horror on their faces.

"Eeewe" said the voice "The Ugly One… sleeps with a yo-yo."

"So?" asked The Ugly One

"Ugh, Now you know the squad of girls between the ages of thirteen and nineteen."

"Soooo good!"

"_Stop saying that!_"

"It's over!" Strong Bad yelled "… Oh, reflex."


	12. Comes in the night

"Okay, my gallows." Cheerleader said "Now that we've mashed play on this stage, what should we do now?"

"We could get lactated on my moms special _Orange – Berry Juice!_" said The Ugly One producing a bottle filled with an orange colored liquid.

"_Orange – Berry Juice!_" the girls yelled in unison.

Just then, something unusual happened. As the girls looked at the liquid in the bottle, a ripple appeared, then another. They then heard a soft, distant booming sound. Another ripple appeared in the juice when the sound happened. As they continued to listen, the booming sounds became louder and the ripples in the juice became larger and drops of juice began to jump up from it. Still the sound went on, growing louder and louder, _boom, boom, boom_. And the ripples continued their vibrating dance, until finally, a sound of rending brick and wood could be heard. Clouds of dust and debris swirled about from behind them and spots of sunlight could be seen.

A gigantic green leg descended from above, crushing The Ugly One beneath its foot. A second foot came crashing down onto What's Her Face. The first foot lifted and was brought down onto So and So. The second foot lifted and Cheerleader, realizing what was about to occur, covered her arms over her head.

"_Aaaaugh_!" she screamed. The foot landed just to the left of her. Cheerleader, seeing that she was not dead, breathed a sigh of relief. The first foot then stepped on top of her.

And there, standing amid the rubble of broken wall, wisps of smoke blowing about his jaws, eyes shinning like fiery embers in the shadow, his beefy arm gleaming in the rays of the setting sun, wings outstretched like a majestic, yet sinister cape, stood Trogdor, the Burninator.

"Oh no, he found me!" yelled the now conscious Marshie. Marshie tried to make a run for it, but Trogdor – so quick that his arm was a mere blur – snatched the fleeing marshmallow right out of the air.

"Fluffy Puffed Marshmallows," Marshie gasped "aren't all that great. Maybe try – Aaaaaugh!" A red jet of flame blasted from Trogdors mouth, turning the Fluffy Puffed spokesman a deep, dark brown.

Using his tail, Trogdor pushed a pair of very large graham crackers - along with a piece of chocolate - onto the stage. He place what used to be Marshie onto the chocolate, and placed the second cracker on top of him. He raised his giant s'more to his mouth and took a bite.

"I say, quite good." said Trogdor, who surprised everyone present by how light his voice was. He took a single step and sat down onto the chair. (Which crumbled underneath him)

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your staaaars."

Trogdor looked around to find where the voice was coming from.

"Trogdor, the Burninator…"

"'Ello?" said Trogdor,

"Lives in a stagnant pond."

"D'you mind mate? I'm eating." He took another bite from his s'more.

There was a slight pause before "Trogdor, the Burninator…"

"Eh?" said Trogdor, finishing the last bite.

"Is a gremlin."

"Actually," Trogdor pulled out a round – something. He breathed on it and wiped it against his scales. He then placed his monocle over his eye. "I'm a dragon, mate. I have an excellent book on cryptozoology you could borrow if it's too hard f'you to tell."

The voice paused again, longer this time, before "Don't you have anything to say about this? Anything you might want to argue? Complain about? Correct? Criticize?"

Trogdor pondered a bit, then said "Not really. I mean, most blokes can usually tell the difference between dragons and gremlins, but I suppose there are ignorant folks about."

It was hard to tell if the voice paused this time because it was offended, or because it was dumbfounded. "Trogdor, the Burninator…" the voice said "Has gambling debts."

"What ho?" asked Trogdor. "I'm afraid I will have to contradict you there. See, I've never gambled in my life."

"sure you have. That's why you don't have an arm."

"What? Oh, perhaps you've been looking at me the wrong way." Trogdor turned a bit and flexed his muscles. "See? There's me arm."

"No, I mean your _other_ arm!" said the voice with more than a hint of annoyance.

"What other arm?"

"_The one you lost to your gambling debts!" _

Trogdor pondered again "This is the only arm I've ever 'ad."

"Ugh." the voice sighed "You should have _two_ arms! You only have _one_!"

"Well, is'not my fault, Strong bad drew me this way." he paused for a bit. "Incidentally," he turned to Strong Bad "why _did_ you draw me with only one arm? Eh?"

"Uuum…"Strong Bad thought hard, not wanting to upset the massive dragon. "It was because of… _perspective?_"

"Perspective?" asked Trogdor.

"Uh… yeah! 'Cause, they way I drew you… only one arm would be visible. So… you only have… _one arm?_"

Trogdor sat staring at Strong Bad unblinkingly. Minutes seemed to pass by. Hours seemingly flew over, and still, Trogdor continued to gaze at him. Strong Bad was beginning to feel that he should high tail it out of there. 'Till Trogdor said "Oh, a'right."

"Trogdor, the Burninator…"

"Yes?"

"Plants marigolds outside his home."

"They're more like mums, actually."

"Don't you want to say something like… oh, I don't know… Like_, flowers of any kind_ _would be sissy, and dinky, and un-masculine and you wouldn't be caught dead with any of them anywhere near you're dwelling. Or something like that_!"

"… No."

"Ugh, _rrrr_; d'oh. … Trogdor, the Burninator…"

"Oh, this is fun. I quit enjoy this."

"Did, was… he… is… a…… _vegetarian?_"

"_WHAT!_" Trogdor rose from his seat, his voice dropped two octaves, his accent dissipated, and clouds of smoke billowed up from his nostrils like two nuclear explosions. The voice, seeing his reaction, began to regain confidence.

"Oh, sure. Lots of veggies! By the truckload! Salads, tofu… mm, _mmmm_…"

"Stop it!" Trogdor yelled.

"Oh, cwap!" Homestar yelled "He eats _tofu_? I gotta get outta here!" Homestar made a mad dash to get away, and ran straight into the wall, knocking himself unconscious.

"You better take that vaggo – trash back" Trogdor threatened "Or so help me…"

"Aww, what are you gonna do, huh? _Huh?_ Ya big, oversized _rabbit!_"

"Oh,… that tears it! BURNINATE! BURNINATE EVERYTHING! DESTROY… ALLLL! G-r-r-roaHH – OOoooaaALLLL!"

Trogdor unleashed a stream of fire directly at the wall to his left. After several seconds of burning, he turned around sharply, so that his tail left a gaping slash mark in the wall. He trampled across the stage, burning as he went, until he reached the opposite wall. He gave a great snarl as he raised his beefy arm, his fist clenched so tight that his muscles appeared to be three times their normal size and his veins popped out so much that they looked as if they had separated from the arm. After a brief second, he plunged his fist into the wall so hard that resonating shockwave took the entire wall down. (Along with a great deal of the ceiling.)

Using the claws on his wings along with his beefy arm, Trogdor began grabbing up all of the rubble and threw them in all directions. When he had enough of that, Trogdor turned his attention to the curtain. He blew a great blast of fire at it, then clamped his jaws around it. Tearing it down, he shook his massive head from side to side – shaking the curtain like a rag – and tossed it into the audience.

"Run for it!" someone yelled at the sight of the flaming cloth descending on them.

Trogdor, upon seeing the fleeing people, gave a loud growl and leapt into the audience. He landed with a crash, and everyone who was fleeing were knocked off of their feet. Trogdor stomped his great feet, and swung his tail about – sending everyone in its path flying into the walls.

The last anyone saw of Trogdor, he had raised his head in a dreadful roar – one last fountain of red erupting from his bowels.

Homestar awoke, yawning and smacking his lips. "That was wefweshing." he said. He looked around at the scene before him; about everyone was recovering from the various injuries they had received. Bubs had his arm in a sling, Strong Bad had a black eye and several scratches, Coach Z was laying face down on the floor and had apparently lost his belt, Pom pom looked shaken up – but otherwise, fine and Marzipans dress was smoking.

Homestar looked around at their surroundings. The walls were all black and crumbling. There were scratch marks all over the walls, floors, and ceiling. The few pieces of splintered lumber that was left of the stage were on fire. And there, amid all the ruin and chaos, Trogdor was placing his cracked monocle back onto his eyebrow.

"I say," he said "someone has gone and a mess. Well, it's been jolly good fun mates," he pulled out a very large pocket watch from somewhere. "but I've an anger management course to get to, and _dash it all_, I'm late. Cheerio!" he waved goodbye and walked out of the place.

"N-n-n-now you know" said the voice "Trogdor, the Burninator."


	13. It's over!

"I've had it with this!" Strong Bad yelled "I'm outta here!" he turned around "_Whoa,_ geeze! Where'd you come from?"

"R-r-r-raaugh!" said Homsar "I been aaaall to PIIEEECE – es!"

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your staaaars." went the voice

"Homsar…"

"R-r-r–raaugh, Hey Capri–COOOORN,"

"Produces more than half of the worlds population of household pests."

"Of AAAAALL the PLAAAACE–es!"

"Um, right." said the voice, unsure of how to take this. "Homsar…"

"R-r-r–raaugh," Homsar said

"Is made of cheese."

"They CAAAAALL me _Timber_–FOOOOOOOT."

"Uh, yeah." Strong Bad said "Nobody calls you that!"

"How could he be made of cheese?" Marzipan asked "He's blue."

"Well obviously," the voice said "he's made of _blue_ cheese."

"R-r-r–raaugh."

"Homsar…" the voice continued "Uses soap made from garlic sauce."

"Down she _Blun_–DEEEEERS!"

"Anyone know what he's saying?" the voice asked

"Who says what?" asked Homestar

"I think he's talkn' bout discount cholesterol over there" Bubs said pointing towards Homsar.

"Um, I don't think you're a great one to talk about cholesterol, Bubs." Marzipan said

"Homsar…" continued the voice "Sleeps in a garbage can in the cruel suburbs, with –"

"Look, sir!" everyone in the audience turned around in great surprise. They looked all around them for some familiar figures, because they had all just heard the voice of Silent Rip in the air. "It looks like some kind of audio device, sir!"

"Open fire!" yelled the voice of Gunhaver. Immediately, there was the sound of shooting guns, and laser weapons. All the _bangs_, and _zaps_ continued for several seconds, apparently not making the kind of progress they needed – due to the sounds of the Commandos.

"Everybody duck!" came the gravely voice of Fightgar.

"Aw, crud." The voice could be heard saying. There was the sound of a missile being fired, followed by the sound of a large, metallic device exploding.

"Must you Cheat Commandos always break my _toys?_" came a new, nearly screeching voice.

"Nice try, Blue Laser." Gunhavers voice said "But, it didn't work! You're on your way through a downward stairwell!"

"You people _suck_… so _badly!_ Thrash them!"

"Alright, Cheat Commandos." the voice of Gunhaver said "Time to _Rock, Rock On!_"

There followed, the sound of an epic battle. Shots were fired, explosions blared, shouts and yells were heard from both sides. And now, everyone in the audience sat down and made themselves comfortable while listening to this new development.

"Doo," said the King, as Bubs passed out buckets of popcorn and Cold Ones "It's like an old radio show."

"Nah, it's better than radio" Strong Bad said after taking a swig "This is actually happening!"

Amid the cacophony of the sounds of war, there was the sudden sound wood and brick splintering, rending, breaking and falling. The silence that followed was deafening.

"I say," said the voice of Trogdor after about a half minute of silence "how did I get here?"

"… Retreat!" yelled Blue Lasers voice. There followed the sound of several running the Cheats. "I hate you all," Blue Laser yelled "and your little dragon, too! Next episode, Cheat Commandos! Next episode!"

"R-r-r-r–raaugh, silent as a _door_–NOOOOOB!" Homsar said

"Oh, Homestar," Marzipan said "Isn't that wonderful?"

"Allwight! Homestar said "… So now we can… go home, I guess."

"Yeah," said Strong Bad "… Um, where is home, anyways?"

As everyone made their way to the exit, they heard the voice of Gunhaver over the air say "Cheat Commandos…" and then, joined by the other Commandos and Trogdor "_Rock,_ _Rock On_!"

**Buy all our playsets and toys!**

The End


End file.
